Many orthopaedic, neurological, or spinal pathologies require fixation of two or more adjacent bone segments using manufactured implants. Such conditions include, but are not limited to: trauma, spinal degeneration, scoliosis, or brain injury. Implants are typically made of metals, polymers, or ceramics, or combinations thereof and may take the form of, but are not limited to: plates, cages, rods, total disc replacements, or combinations thereof. These implants often have apertures to accommodate fasteners. These fasteners most often are screws, but can also take the form of nails, pins, or other forms. Successful fixation requires that the fasteners connectively contact the adjacent bone and do not become disengaged from it. In practice, this disengagement is commonly referred to as “backing out.” Thus, these implants often contain mechanisms for preventing backout, commonly called “anti-backout mechanisms.” Occasionally, these anti-backout mechanisms also “lock” the fastener to the implant.